1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of 5-amino-1-phenyl-pyrazoles, some of which are known, as herbicides.
2. Background Information
It is known that certain 5-amino-1-phenyl-pyrazoles which are substituted in the 4-position by a cyano group, such as, for example, 4-cyano-5-propionylamino-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-pyrazole, possess herbicidal properties (see, for example, European Patent 34,945).
However, their herbicidal activity against some problem weeds, like their compatibility with important crop plants, is not always completely satisfactory in all fields of use.
5-Amino-1-phenylpyrazoles which are unsubstituted in the 4-position or substituted in the 4-position by methyl or phenyl, such as, for example 5-amino-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-4-methylpyrazole, 5-amino-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-4-phenylpyrazole, 5-amino-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-pyrazole, 5-amino-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-pyrazole or 5-acetamido-1-(2,4,6-trinitrophenyl)-pyrazole, are also known (see J. Org. Chemistry 36, 2972-2974 [1971]; J. Heterocycl. Chem. 7, 345-349 [1970] and C.A. 62, 13137c). However, nothing is known about their activity as herbicides.